The present invention relates to novel alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers and a method for their preparation. More specifically, the present invention relates to alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers which are substantially free of hydrocarbons, dimethylsiloxanes, and polyalkylene oxide polymers. The present invention further relates to preparation of these novel copolymers by multiple hydrosilylation reactions and an acid catalyzed cyclosiloxane ring opening polymerization reaction. These alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers have utility as non-ionic emulsifying agents in cosmetic, textile, construction and automotive applications.
There is considerable prior art relating to the synthesis of polydimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers, alkylmethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers, and alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers.
Polydimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers have been produced from silicon hydride containing siloxanes of the general structure
Me3SiO(Me2SiO)x(HMeSiO)ySiMe3
wherein Me is Methyl, x is 0 to about 200, and y is 1 to about 100 and terminally unsaturated alkylene oxide polymers by a hydrosilylation coupling reaction utilizing a platinum catalyst. Examples of this type of coupling reaction and the resultant compositions were described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,824. The use of such compositions for preparing aqueous emulsions of cyclodimethylsiloxanes and other organic and silicone ingredients for personal care use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,695.
Alkylmethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers and alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers have been produced from silicone hydride containing siloxanes of the general structure
Me3SiO(Me2SiO)x(HMeSiO)ySiMe3
wherein Me is Methyl, x is 0 to about 200, and y is 1 to about 100, and x+y is 2 or larger, alpha-olefins, and terminally unsaturated alkylene oxide polymers by hydrosilylation coupling reactions utilizing platinum catalysts. Such compositions are referenced in Chapter 7, FIG.11, page 195 of xe2x80x9cSilicone Surfactantsxe2x80x9d (ISBN: 0-8247-0010-4) published by Marcel Decker, Inc., 1999.
In all of the above cases, stoichiometric excesses of unsaturated organic components are typically used during the hydrosilylation reactions of the silicone hydride containing siloxanes to ensure that no residual silicone hydride remains at the end of the coupling reaction. Complete consumption of silicone hydride ensures that gaseous hydrogen cannot form from the product either in storage or during subsequent use.
All of the above-described prior art surfactants, in addition to the problems associated with the excess silicone hydride, are also of limited use because they are only useful as either silicone-in-water or oil-in-water emulsifiers, but not both. Thus it would represent a notable advancement in the state of the art if a universal surfactant, i.e., one with utility as a surfactant for both silicone-in-water and oil-in-water systems could be developed.
The present invention provides near quantitative yields of novel alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers of the general formula
R(OCHRxe2x80x2CH2)xxe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94Me2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CHRxe2x80x2O)xR
wherein Me is Methyl, R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, x may range from about 10 to about 60, y may range from about 5 to about 100 and z may range from about 5 to about 200. In preferred embodiments, these novel copolymers are substantially free of residual silicone hydride functionality, dimethylsiloxanes, hydrocarbons and polyalkylene oxide polymers. By substantially free it is meant that the product copolymers are at least about 97% free of these residual components.
The present invention also provides a method of rapidly producing the novel alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers of the present invention having the general formula
R(OCHRxe2x80x2CH2)xxe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94Me2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CHRxe2x80x2O)xR
wherein Me is Methyl, R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, x may range from about 10 to about 60, y may range from about 5 to about 100 and z may range from about 5 to about 200, which are preferably substantially free of residual silicone hydride functionality, dimethylsiloxanes, hydrocarbons and polyalkylene oxide polymers, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) hydrosilylation of a straight chain or branched alphaolefin with from about 4 to about 18 carbons with a silicone hydride containing cyclosiloxane of the general formula:
(HMeSiO)a(Me2SiO)b
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, a ranges from 1 to 2, b ranges from 2 to about 6, and a+b ranges from 4 to about 7 using a platinum hydrosilylation catalyst, followed by distillation of the alkylated cyclosiloxane products of the general formula:
(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)a(Me2SiO)b
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group containing from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, a ranges from 1 to 2, b ranges from 2 to about 6, and a+b ranges from 4 to about 7,
(b) acid catalyzed polymerization of a mixture of tetramethyldisiloxane and the alkylated cyclosiloxanes of the general formula:
(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)a(Me2SiO)b
xe2x80x83and optionally a cyclosiloxane of the general formula:
(Me2SiO)c
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from about 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, a may range from 1 to 2, b may range from 1 to about 6, a+b may range from 3 to about 7, and c may range from 4 to about 7 to form a silicone hydride containing polymer of the general formula:
xe2x80x83HMe2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2H
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, y can range from 5 to about 100 and z may range from 5 to about 200, and
(c) hydrosilylation of a terminally unsaturated alkylene oxide polymer of the general formula
H2Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O(CH2CRxe2x80x2O)xR
xe2x80x83wherein R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and x can range from about 10 to about 40 by the silicone hydride containing polymer of the general formula:
HMe2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2H
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, y can range from 5 to about 100 and z may range from 5 to about 200, in the presence of a co-solvent comprising a linear or branched aliphatic alcohol with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and catalyzed by a platinum hydrosilylation catalyst to form a solution of an alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymer of the general formula:
R(OCHRxe2x80x2CH2)xxe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94Me2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CHRxe2x80x2O)xR
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, x may range from about 10 to about 60, y may range from about 5 to about 100 and z may range from about 5 to about 200, and optionally,
d) devolatilization of the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymer solution in the cosolvent to provide the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide polymer, substantially free of residual silicone hydride functionality, dimethylsiloxanes, hydrocarbons and polyalkylene oxide polymers.
Alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymers of the general formula
R(OCHRxe2x80x2CH2)xxe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94Me2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CHRxe2x80x2O)xR
wherein Me is Methyl, R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, x may range from about 10 to about 60, y may range from about 5 to about 100 and z may range from about 5 to about 200. Preferably the copolymers of the present invention are substantially free of residual silicone hydride functionality, dimethylsiloxanes, hydrocarbons and polyalkylene oxide polymers.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention the R group is methyl, the Rxe2x80x2 group is a hydrogen atom or methyl and the Rxe2x80x3 is octyl. Also preferred are embodiments wherein x is about 60, y ranges from about 10 to about 30 and z ranges from about 30 to about 90.
The copolymers of the present invention are preferably produced by a method comprising the steps of:
(a) hydrosilylation of a straight chain or branched alpha-olefin with from about 4 to about 18 carbons with a silicone hydride containing cyclosiloxane of the general formula:
xe2x80x83(HMeSiO)a(Me2SiO)b
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, a ranges from 1 to 2, b ranges from 2 to about 6, and a+b ranges from 4 to about 7 using a platinum hydrosilylation catalyst, followed by distillation of the alkylated cyclosiloxane products of the general formula:
(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)a(Me2SiO)b
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group containing from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, a ranges from 1 to 2, b ranges from 2 to about 6, and a+b ranges from 4 to about 7,
(b) acid catalyzed polymerization of a mixture of tetramethyldisiloxane and the alkylated cyclosiloxanes of the general formula:
(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)a(Me2SiO)b
xe2x80x83and optionally a cyclosiloxane of the general formula
(Me2SiO)c
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from about 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, a may range from 1 to 2, b may range from 1 to about 6, a+b may range from 3 to about 7, and c may range from 4 to about 7 to form a silicone hydride containing polymer of the general formula:
HMe2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2H
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, y can range from 5 to about 100 and z may range from 5 to about 200, and
(c) hydrosilylation of a terminally unsaturated alkylene oxide polymer of the general formula
H2Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O(CH2CRxe2x80x2O)xR
xe2x80x83wherein R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and x can range from about 10 to about 40 by the silicone hydride containing polymer of the general formula:
HMe2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSio)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2H
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, y can range from 5 to about 100 and z may range from 5 to about 200, in the presence of a co-solvent comprising a linear or branched aliphatic alcohol with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and catalyzed by a platinum hydrosilylation catalyst to form a solution of an alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymer of the general formula:
R(OCHRxe2x80x2CH2)xxe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94Me2SiO(Rxe2x80x3MeSiO)y(Me2SiO)zSiMe2 (CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CHRxe2x80x2O)xR
xe2x80x83wherein Me is Methyl, R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x3 is a straight chain or branched alkyl group with from 4 to about 18 carbon atoms, x may range from about 10 to about 60, y may range from about 5 to about 100 and z may range from about 5 to about 200, and optionally,
d) devolatilization of the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymer solution in the cosolvent to provide the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide polymer, substantially free of residual silicone hydride functionality, dimethylsiloxanes, hydrocarbons and polyalkylene oxide polymers.
In the first hydrosilylation reaction, step (a), the straight chain or branched alpha-olefin reactants are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The preferred alpha-olefin reactant is 1-octene.
The silicone hydride containing cyclosiloxane are also well known to those of ordinary skilled in the art and may be prepared by any of the known methods. The hydrosilylation reaction of step (a) is carried out under conventional hydrosilylation conditions known to those skilled in the art such as on the order of less than about 85xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature of from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. and in the presence of from about 2 to about 200 ppm of any of the known hydrosilylation catalysts. Exemplary catalysts are platinum based hydrosilylation catalyst such as those described in, inter alia, Lamoreaux, U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,972; Karstedt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,334; 3,775,452 and 3,814,730; Ashby, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,903; and 4,288,345. Especially preferred are those catalysts commonly referred to as Karstedt""s catalysts and Ashby""s catalysts. Of course use of other suitable hydrosilylation catalysts known to persons skilled in the art such as those including precious metals such as ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, and iridium, and complexes of these metals are also contemplated as being within the scope of the present invention.
The hydrosilylation step (a) of the process of the present invention also includes distilling the alkylated products from any residual unreacted alpha-olefin. This distillation may be accomplished by use of vacuum or other distillation means well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In a preferred embodiment where Rxe2x80x3 is a C8-C18 straight chain or branched alkyl group, more preferably where Rxe2x80x3 is octyl, these intermediate compounds are novel compounds and have additionally utility as non-volatile organic solvents.
In the acid catalyzed polymerization step (b) the alkylated cyclosiloxanes are those obtained from the first hydrosilylation step (a). Optionally, a cyclomethylsiloxane such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane may also be added as desired to manipulate the proportion of alkyl substitution on the final polymer product as desired.
The chain terminator tetramethyldisiloxane is preferred but other chain terminators known to those skilled in the art may also be employed such as dimethyldiphenyldisiloxane. The amount of tetramethyldisiloxane employed allows for the manipulation of the chain length. The less tetramethyldisiloxane employed will provide final copolymers having longer chain lengths.
The acid catalyzed polymerization step (b) can be carried out at temperatures ranging from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., in the presence of an organic superacid. The organic superacids useful in the practice of the present invention are typically those having a pKa of at least about xe2x88x9214 and having an organic group. Thus, the superacids useful in the practice of the present invention are on the order of a million times more acidic than the strongest mineral acids. These superacids are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and are available commercially or can be produced by methods also known to those skilled in the art. Exemplary superacids useful in accordance with the present invention include but are not limited to trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, pentafluorophenylsulfonic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, pentafluorophenylacetic acid, pentafluoropropionic acid and mixtures of any of the foregoing. Especially preferred is triflic acid. Any effective amount of the organic superacid may be employed sufficient to catalyze the polymerization reaction, such as at a concentration of from about 0.01 to about 1.00%.
In the second hydrosilylation reaction (c) the terminally unsaturated alkylene oxide polymers of the general formula H2Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O(CH2CRxe2x80x2O)xR wherein R is an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbons atoms, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group with 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and x ranges from about 10 to about 40 are well known to those skilled in the art are and available commercially. In preferred embodiments R is methyl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or methyl.
The second hydrosilylation reaction takes place under typical hydrosilylation reaction conditions, i.e., less than about 85xc2x0 C. in the presence of the previously described hydrosilylation catalysts. The amount of polyether to the silicon hydride containing polymer obtained in step (b) is preferably not in great molar excess in order to consume all of the hydride. Preferably the hydrosilylation reaction is carried out with the concentration ratio of the Sixe2x80x94H functionality in the silicon hydride polymer to the allyl functionality in the alkylene oxide polymer ranging from about 0.95 to 1.00, more preferably from about 0.98 to 1.00.
The solvent used for the second hydrosilylation reaction comprises a linear or branched aliphatic alcohol with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms. Isopropanol can conveniently be used in this regard.
In preferred embodiments, in order to remove excesses of residual dimethylsiloxanes, hydrocarbons and polyalkylene oxide polymers, the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-polyalkylene oxide copolymer may be devolatilized such as in a good vacuum at a temperature of less than about 80xc2x0 C. in order to avoid the break down of polyether. The vacuum in the devolatilization step may also be sufficient to remove the cosolvent from the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsilicone-polyalkylene oxide copolymer product.
The utilities of silicone-copolyols and alkylsilicone-copolyols are well known as emulsification agents for forming water-in-silicone and oil-in-silicone emulsions, respectively. The unexpected universal utility of the compositions of the present invention for forming emulsions having an aqueous phase, an oil phase and an effective amount of the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsilicone-polyalkylene oxide copolymers of the present invention, and/or for forming emulsions having an aqueous phase, a silicone phase and an effective amount of the alkylmethylsiloxane-dimethylsilicone-polyalkylene oxide copolymers of the present invention is illustrated by the following non-limiting examples.